


Thế giới song song

by kousuke_kun



Series: [YoI Drabbles Project] Side: Eddie [6]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Dark Plot, F/M, M/M, student!OOC!Yuuri, student!Victor
Language: Tiếng Việt
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-04
Updated: 2017-02-04
Packaged: 2018-09-21 23:10:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9570971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kousuke_kun/pseuds/kousuke_kun
Summary: Yuuri có một thứ tình cảm sai trái với Victor.





	

**Author's Note:**

> AU này luôn khiến tôi có hứng thú, mà xét về độ dài thì cái này nên gọi là fanfic hơn là drabble... Nhưng vì cô Itoh đã bảo "càng dài càng tốt" cho nên, tận hưởng nhé.

Những tiếng cười đùa vui vẻ của lũ học sinh khi tan học làm cho bầu không khí xung quanh tôi thêm phần căng thẳng. Trái, thẳng, thẳng, phải, trái, các bước chân tôi cứ như tự di chuyển dựa trên mảnh giấy sơ đồ trường. Và hiện giờ, tôi đang lúng túng đứng trước cánh cửa lớp 12A6 đang mở toang phơi bày khung cảnh những chiếc bàn ghế vắng tanh.

Tôi đến muộn rồi chăng? Khẽ ụp đầu vào cánh cửa trước mặt, tôi ngán ngẩm nhìn xuống bao thư trắng tinh được xếp gọn ghẽ vừa vặn trong lòng bàn tay.

Dù thừa biết rằng mình sẽ không có chút hi vọng nào với người tuyệt vời nhất trường, à không, nhất thế giới chứ, nhưng chẳng hiểu sao tôi cứ ôm thứ hi vọng hão huyền về việc anh ta sẽ chú ý đến tôi. Nghe là đã thấy hoang đường rồi, một người đẹp trai, tài năng xuất chúng, được hi vọng là ngôi sao sáng trong thế hệ trẻ với một kẻ hậu đậu, tự ti, không có tài cán gì và luôn bị bắt nạt như tôi ư? Chuyện cười hay đấy.

Vậy mà cớ sao tôi lại viết nên lá thư này cơ chứ, thổ lộ tất cả tình cảm thầm kín của mình và thậm chí còn đi đến lớp anh ta để trao tận tay nữa. Tôi như một kẻ mất trí vì thứ tình cảm này mất rồi, nếu lũ lớp tôi biết được, tụi nó sẽ càng có cớ bắt nạt tôi hơn, còn anh thì sẽ nhìn tôi kinh tởm với đôi mắt màu ngọc sáng đẹp như những viên kim cương được cắt dũa hoa mĩ, vì tôi với anh đều là nam.

Khi tôi kịp để ý thì vài bóng người bỗng dưng xuất hiện trên hành lang đã ở quá gần, đầu óc còn chưa kịp suy nghĩ cho cái cớ vì sao một học sinh khối 10 lại xuất hiện tại khu dành riêng cho lớp 12 này thì điều mà tôi nhìn thấy lại làm cho đầu óc tiếp tục đình trệ. Đó là người mà tôi đã vất vả làm cho xong tất cả công việc trực nhật của lớp mà chạy đến đây, người luôn được vây quanh bởi tất cả mọi người khác, người luôn tỏa sáng rực rỡ ở mỗi bức ảnh tôi thu thập được, đang tay trong tay với một cô gái có khuôn mặt rất ưa nhìn.

Anh ta có vẻ khá ngạc nhiên khi thấy tôi được biểu hiện rõ qua cái nghiêng đầu nhẹ sang một bên. Tôi luống cuống hết nhìn xuống lá thư trong tay lại nhìn sang cái nắm tay đầy tình tứ trông không-có-gì-là-bạn-bè kia.

"Cậu-" Chưa kịp để anh ta mở lời được lâu, tôi liền bạo dạn cướp lượt nói, điều mà có thể tôi sẽ hối hận sau này, nhưng vào lúc đó tôi chỉ muốn ngăn chặn thứ sự thật đang diễn ra sắp tới mà thôi. "Em là Yuuri Katsuki học sinh lớp 10, xin anh hãy nhận lá thư này ạ!"

Nói rồi tôi dứt khoác thu hết can đảm bước lên, dúi vào lòng tay phải còn trống của anh tờ giấy rồi chạy biến đi sau khi liếc mắt một lần nữa xuống cái nắm tay thật chặt kia. Tiếng cười khúc khích của cô gái khi nãy vẫn cứ vang vọng trong đầu tôi suốt khoảng thời gian chạy trên hành lang, thứ mà hiện giờ, như cứ dài vô tận.

Thả phịch chiếc cặp màu nâu đã sờn xuống sàn nhà, mặc kệ tiếng la của mẹ tôi về vấn đề về nhà phải thưa hỏi, tôi ngã phịch xuống tấm nệm êm ái thơm mùi xà bông đặc trưng của nhà mình. Dụi dụi mặt vào chiếc gối một hồi giúp tôi bình tĩnh lại đôi chút. Tuy vậy, tôi lại không dám ngước mặt lên nhìn xung quanh phòng, vì khắp nơi dán đầy poster và những mẩu thông tin nhỏ về Victor tôi cắt từ giấy báo.

Anh đã luôn là người tôi thần tượng ngay từ khi học cấp II, hình mẫu lí tưởng của tôi cũng là anh, bất chấp những suy nghĩ cổ hủ từ xã hội về vấn đề đồng tính. Tôi đã cố hết sức phấn đấu để thi đậu vào một trường cấp III có tiếng toàn quốc dù không hề nghĩ về tương lai của mình, vì nơi đó có anh, và tôi chỉ đơn giản là muốn được gần bên anh một chút, được nhìn thấy anh mỗi ngày.

Nhưng khi đạt được những điều ấy tôi lại càng trở nên thèm khát một thứ cao hơn, tình cảm không bị đè nén nữa khiến tôi trở thành một kẻ tham lam thứ tình cảm cao quý đó của anh. Tôi muốn biến mọi thứ tôi nhìn thấy trong giấc mơ thành sự thật, tôi được sóng bước bên anh, được âu yếm với anh mỗi ngày, chỉ mình tôi được nhìn thấy vẻ mặt khi anh làm tình ấy. Tôi dường như trở nên phát điên vì anh mất rồi, vậy mà... vậy mà anh lại hẹn hò với con nào đấy, một đứa con gái có khuôn mặt ưa nhìn, thân hình đẹp đẽ, anh coi những thứ tình cảm của tôi không ra gì sao!? À đúng rồi, tôi kinh tởm đối với anh mà...

Những suy nghĩ tiêu cực mang phần tối của tôi đã lên đến đỉnh điểm. Tôi nhảy ra khỏi giường, như một kẻ khùng xé sạch toàn bộ những tờ giấy đính trên tường, nụ cười say đắm lòng người cùng đôi mắt hơi nhếch lên khi cười của anh là toàn bộ những gì tôi có thể nhớ khi ấy.

.

.

.

Ngày hôm sau đi học như là một cực hình đối với tôi, liệu anh ta đã nói với mọi người về chuyện tôi kinh tởm thế nào chưa, những trò bắt nạt mới nào sẽ chờ đợi tôi ở trường đây, qua mắt mọi người tôi là một đứa như thế nào rồi. Tôi run rẩy đi tới khu vực đổi giày, trái với suy nghĩ của tôi, mọi người đều xử sự bình thường như hằng ngày. Không có trò giấu giày hay bất cứ gì cả, có lẽ trò vui đang chờ tôi ở lớp học chăng...

Nhưng không, chẳng có bất cứ chuyện gì xảy ra cả, những tiết học trên lớp vẫn cứ trôi qua nhàm chán như thế. Tôi bắt đầu băn khoăn là chuyện vào sau giờ học hôm qua liệu có phải là do tôi tự tưởng tượng ra trong lúc xuất thần hay không.

Tôi đã có câu trả lời của mình vào giờ nghỉ trưa hôm ấy, mọi người trong lớp đều nhìn tôi một cách dè chừng khi có một chị lớp 12 tạt ngang qua cửa lớp và nhắn tôi đi lên sân thượng để gặp anh. Tôi run rẩy, lê từng bước chân mình lên từng bậc cầu thang, bàn tay nắm chặt hộp sữa đang uống dở khiến cho phần còn lại trắng đục trào ra để lại cảm giác rin rít khó chịu cho những nơi nó đọng lại.

Hình ảnh đầu tiên tôi nhìn thấy là anh dựa lưng mình vào lan can, mái tóc được vuốt theo nếp gọn gàng giờ đã trở nên hơi rối vì gió, đôi đồng tử xanh màu ngọc hướng thẳng về phía tôi. Anh nở một nụ cười như tôi vẫn thường thấy, ra dấu bảo tôi hãy lại đứng bên cạnh anh. Bầu không khí trở nên bức bối không chịu nổi vì mãi chẳng ai lên tiếng trong một khoảng thời gian dài, tôi đùa nghịch với những ngón tay mình để vơi đi sự căng thẳng.

"Tôi khá ngạc nhiên về những tình cảm của cậu-" Nó đến rồi, quả thật chuyện ngày hôm qua là thật, tôi đã ngu ngốc bày tỏ tình cảm của mình. "-và cả những giấc mơ trượt băng nữa, thật không ngờ tôi lại tìm thấy bản thân mình khi xưa."

Ừ, tham gia làng trượt băng nghệ thuật chuyên nghiệp luôn là giấc mơ của tôi khi còn bé tí, tuy vậy gia đình tôi lại không ủng hộ việc này mà chỉ muốn tôi trở thành một bác sĩ mà thôi. Thế là giấc mơ cứ bị bỏ ngỏ ở thời điểm bị phản đối đó cho đến dạo gần đây, khi tôi cứ âm thầm đi tập trượt băng và đăng kí tham gia một cuộc thi khu vực. Nhưng khoan đã!! Làm sao mà anh ta biết được giấc mơ này của tôi?! Tôi nhớ là mình có đề cập gì đến nó trong lá thư đâu!?

Như hiểu được sự nghi ngờ của tôi hiện giờ, anh ta chậm rãi giải thích trong bộ dạng nhịn cười, hai bờ vai tuyệt mĩ cứ run lên. "Là cậu đã bỏ vào bao thư cả tờ đăng kí tham gia cuộc thi trượt băng nghệ thuật nữa."

"Ah-" Chưa kịp để tôi có cơ hội bào chữa, anh ta bèn cướp lời như thể một sự trả đũa. "Tôi cũng có mơ ước trở thành một vận động viên trượt băng nghệ thuật chuyên nghiệp, nhưng tôi lại phải làm tròn trách nhiệm làm con của mình là gánh vác trọng trách gia đình, cậu biết đấy..."

Ahhhh, hóa ra anh cũng như tôi sao, cả hai đều có một giấc mơ bị ngăn cản. Bỗng dưng tôi cảm thấy thật vui sướng khi tìm ra được điểm chung cũng như là mối liên kết duy nhất giữa tôi và anh. Bầu không khí im lặng lại tiếp diễn lần thứ hai nhưng lần này đã không còn khó chịu nữa, mỗi người chúng tôi như thể đang đuổi bắt theo dòng suy nghĩ của riêng mình cho đến khi tiếng chuông báo hiệu giờ vào học buổi chiều reng lên, văng vẳng vọng lại từ một góc tối nào đó.

Tôi rời khỏi vị trí của mình đầu tiên trong khi anh vẫn trong tư thế dựa vào lan can, một tay đút túi. "Liệu... Ở một thế giới khác, chúng ta có thể không?" Câu nói bật ra từ miệng tôi một cách vô thức, con người hoàn mĩ kia và tôi, theo một cách nào đó, giờ lại gần nhau hơn bao giờ hết.

Tiếng leng keng của kim loại cho tôi biết được anh đã ngửa mặt lên bầu trời xanh biếc cùng những đám mây bông gòn dù không cần quay đầu lại. "Nếu vậy, thật tốt biết mấy."

Tiếng bước chân vọng lên từ dưới cầu thang, bóng dáng cô gái tôi thấy hôm trước chạy vụt qua như thể chính bản thân tôi không hề tồn tại mà âu yếm ôm lấy một cánh tay anh.

"Tạm biệt, Victor..." Cánh cửa sân thượng đóng lại sau lưng cũng như đóng lại cả thứ tình cảm đã quá đỗi sai trái này.

**End.**


End file.
